There's a song for every moment
by Brittany Legere
Summary: Ten song shuffle challenge for Kurt and Blaine romance! I hope you love it as much as I do! This really helps out my writing, I suggest you all try it! Super fun.
1. Miss Independent

**Miss Independent – Kelly Clarkson**

Blaine had been really pissing me off lately, yet, he's done **nothing** wrong. In fact, he's doing everything right.

But that's just the problem.

He's doing EVERYTHING right.

The other day, I dropped my pen, and he picked it up.  
I slipped outside, he caught me before I even had the time to trip over my own feet and fall.

Now you're thinking: Kurt. What the hell, that stuff is what dreams are made of!  
I wasn't finished.

He agrees with me in every argument.  
He loves everything I do.

He just… I don't know if I can explain this.

He's too perfect.

"Hey, Kurt! You ready to go?"  
I sighed. "Yep!"

We walked towards his car in the parking lot, going out for a dinner date.  
We'd already been together for 3 months, but Blaine likes to go out at least once or twice a month. How old fashioned. How perfect. How completely, irrevocably perfect.

We almost got to the car, and I was about to put my books in the trunk, when all of a sudden all I could see was the sky, and then Blaine's face.

"Geez! Did you trade in your right foot for another left one or somethin'? That's the second time in twenty four hourse."

I got up, brushed myself off, put my books in the trunk and slammed it shut.

"Woah, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he reached to touch my face and I swatted it away, not thinking. God, how was I going to say this?

Blaine looked completely hurt. I rubbed my temples and paced a little.

"Kurt… I…"

"Wait."

If I was gonna do this, I had to do it properly.

I looked at him to open up the trunk again, and he did, confused as hell.

I grabbed my iPhone, looked up the karaoke track, and went for it.  
When there wasn't a simple way to say things, you had to sing them. Right?

_Miss Independent__  
__Miss Self-sufficient__  
__Miss Keep-your-distance_

Blaine leaned against the back of the car, as I sang my heart out. He looked a little annoyed.__

_Miss On-her-own__  
__Miss Almost-grown__  
__Miss Never-let-a-man-help-her-off-her-throne_

I went to sing the next part of the verse, but surprisingly, he beat me to it.  
He got up from the car, and he was… He was angry. It was so…

Unperfect.

_**So, by keeping her heart protected**__**  
**__**She'd never ever feel rejected**__**  
**__**Little Miss Apprehensive**__**  
**__**I said ooh, she fell in love**_

*Click*

Blaine stopped the music, and started to walk away. He was pissed. He was seriously pissed, and I had done it. He started to get into the car, when I grabbed him by the hand, and continued the song. Slower, because he was right. I did fall in love with him. Even if I didn't like him sometimes, I loved him.

_What is this feeling taking over?__  
__Thinking no one could open__the door_

Blaine turned around to face me, looking me in the eyes.

_Surprise! It's time to feel what's real___

_**What happened to Miss Independent?**__**  
**__**No longer need to be defensive**__**  
**__**Goodbye, old you, when love is true.**__**  
**__  
_The song ended, he feeling confused, and I a little guilty: but being Warblers, we had gotten an audience, and they clapped and dispersed, returning to their Thursday night activities.

"Um…" I didn't know what to say at all.

I got mad at him because he was perfect. I mean, it's great that he's perfect and all, but I think his imperfections are perfect. I need to stand on my own two feet sometimes.

Blaine sat down on the nearby curb, and I joined him. Both of us sighing in frustration.

"I just, sometimes I wish I could be your knight in shining armour."

Blaine looked at me, bewildered.

"What?"

I blushed a little and looked down.

"You're always helping me, with everything. And I appreciate it. I really do, but, for one I'm not a child, and I do need to stand on my own…"

He looked down, upset. I grabbed his chin gently.

"And for two, I'd really like to spoil you sometimes. You deserve it, so much Blaine. I just want to be perfect for you, just like you are for me."

"I don't feel so perfect right now…"

"Blaine. You don't have to be perfect. I like you just the way you are."

He smiled a little and looked me in the eyes. Nothing can keep me from kissing him when I see that warm pool of hazel. I gave him a romantic kiss, got up and held out my hand to him.

"Dinner, my darling?"

Blaine took my hand, and went to get into the driver's seat.

"Nu uh, hubby! Remember? I'm your knight tonight."

Blaine laughed, and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you."

We both got in the car, and after a moment of awkward silence, Blaine chuckled.

"What?"

"I was just thinking of the prince in Rapunzel." Then, in a high, super gay tone, dancing around in his seat, Blaine said: "Rapunzel, rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

We burst into laughter, almost crying, gasping for air.

"You're perfect."


	2. The Police and The Private

BLAINES POV

"God... Another murder. I'm really sorry babe, I gotta go." I kissed Antoine on the head, and left the fancy café to save the world again. Being a policeman was tough, but it had it's perks. I loved a mystery, even though I desperately wished that these things wouldn't happen to people, whether they be innocent or not: no one deserved to die, to have this beautiful life cut short.

Antoine is... my épouse. Husband, if you wish. We met in Paris, where I fled after the messy break up with Kurt. I just couldn't stare at that face everyday, knowing it wasn't mine. Antoine is nice, and he's pretty good looking, but I was settling and I knew it. Somewhere deep down, of course. I would never show my true emotions, it was ungentlemanly.

I climbed into the police car and raced to the scene of the crime, as traffic came to a crawl. Unfortunately, this happened every time a police car had it's sirens on. Atleast people were smart enough to move out of the way, most of the time. I idly hoped not to work with that dreadful woman again. The worse private investigator I've ever met, Rose Selart. I was almost at the scene, parked the car and went to get out, only to be held back. Right. Seat belt. I clicked the release and blushed a little at my stupidity. I whispered to myself: "I guess my mind's somewhere else."  
"Well I sure hope not."  
I turned to see the head of the police, watching me.  
"Ah, yes sir. Sorry sir."  
"It's James, come on, we have no time to waste on pleasantries."  
We walked towards the entrance as James filled me in. He was a balding, short pudgy old man, but he was wise. There was something about him that was so cordial, yet warm. Kind of like myself, minus the sense of humor.  
"The crime took place at the orphanage. The director is dead, and we've found fingerprints of a couple that were found in the seats across."  
I scribbled furiously on my notepad.  
"A knife is yet to be found, but it seems the director's been stabbed repeatedly, right in the heart."  
Kind of like I felt in this next moment.  
"I'd like you to meet our head Private Investigator, Mr. Hummel."  
I looked up from my chicken scratch.  
Shocked.  
My heart beat louder than a gun shot.  
He reached his hand out to shake mine, and I took it, taking that silly look off my face.  
"I believe we've met before Mr. Anderson."  
"Actually Mr. Hummel, it's Mr. Dubois. Blaine here got himself hitched just last week."  
James slapped my back and I felt my heart drop to my feet.  
"That's lovely." Kurt smiled, but I swear I saw the blue in his eyes drain, along with the smile from his face.  
"Well, I'll leave you two to it. I've got an intern to teach."  
James walked away and I shuffled nervously, looking down at the floor.  
"What's his name, Blaine?"  
I felt so disgusted with myself.  
"Antoine. I..."  
I tried to think of an excuse, and none came.  
"You? What? Are you sorry?"  
I sighed loudly and looked at him, exasperated.  
"Whatever. Let's get this over with."  
Kurt power walked forwards, slipping gloves onto his hands with ease, as I struggled with mine.  
We headed towards the room.  
In this line of work, of course I'd seen millions of dead bodies, but the view itself, was always something I'd never get used to. The poor orphanage director's chest looked like a tossed salad.  
The suspects, married, have been identified as Logan and Carielle Champs. They live a block away and have a small child here, named Gabby. They wanted her back, but she had just been set up for adoption earlier today. I suppose the parents heard about it and came to get her back, for some reason."  
He crossed his arms and sighed, looking back at the scene.  
"We can assume that the discussion didn't end well."

"Ms. Maccafity!"  
A small child with ringlets tied up carelessly into ponytails had run into the office. We couldn't move fast enough, and the scream that followed, was piercing. She dropped the Teddy bear she was carrying, and sprinted out the back door.

I had no clue what to do. I had to talk to her, she had probably broken from the line of children outside. The poor thing was going to be scarred for life.

"Shame." Kurt muttered, returning to his diagnostics of the scene.  
"SHAME? SHAME, KURT?" I was furious. What was this? This cold feeling I got when I looked into his eyes?  
He sighed and turned towards me.  
"There's nothing we can do about it, Blaine. Let James deal with her."  
and calmly returned to his work.  
I glared at him, repulsed by his insensitivity, grabbed the torn up bear from the floor and ran out into the backyard, appalled by his actions.  
What happened to Kurt that had made him so heartless?

"Lord lord mother we're all losing love,  
Lord lord lover we're all missing mama."

I ran to the porch, approaching the weeping child curled up on the lawn.  
I put my hand on the railing, racing down the stops gingerly. I had to remind myself that this wasn't a fire, it was murder. It seemed the house was just as broken as if a flame had roared through.

I slowed down when I came to the grass, covered in dew, and approached the girl. She had to be only six years old. "Honey?" I touched her shoulder and she twitched violently. "NO!"  
I held back tears of my own, and kneeled down behind her.  
I approached a bit, and thought of how to approach this. Children were so delicate.  
"I think Mr. Teddy Bear here is a little upset." cradling the stuffed animal in my arms, petting it.  
I felt a little foolish, but I had to try.  
Her weeping became sniffles, and she moved her head to the right, following my voice.  
"His name is Thomas."  
"Thomas, eh? He looks quite lovely. Almost as lovely as his mother."  
She giggled, and turned towards me to take the bear from my hands. With me sitting on my knees and her standing, we were about the same height.  
"He's got pneumonia. He's going to die soon." she smiled and danced with the bear. God, this was tough.

"Hun, do you understand what you saw in that room?"  
She stopped and slumped down to sit beside me.  
"Yes, mommy told me. She told me Ms. Maccafity had to go. I only went in to say goodbye to her."  
"Your mother told you this?"  
"Of course! Mommy knows everything."  
"What's your name?"  
"Gabby."

Oh.

"If you're done playing daycare, we have work to do."  
Kurt stood on the porch, hand on his hips, obviously terribly detained by this girl's trauma.

"You stay right here, alright gabby?"  
"Okay police man."  
I hugged her. I felt so bad.  
"My name's Blaine, and you can trust me, okay?"  
"Okay Blaine."  
She continued to dance around with Thomas, as if nothing had happened. As if this had all been planned. Because it had.

I walked angrily towards Kurt, still furious by his chilly demeanor, but I slowed a bit when I saw James appear from behind. No, he wouldn't fire me. I'm doing the right thing. I got the answers.

"Mr. Dubois..." I shuddered at that name. I didn't want to remember my fantasy life right now. "I understand your concern for the child..."

I boldly interrupted. "James, she knows. She knew Ms. Maccafity was going to leave." I used airquotes on that last word. "She said her mother told her. Who just happens to be one of the suspects."  
"Are you positive about this, Mr. Dubois?"  
"Yes. And please, call me Blaine."  
Kurt looked at me, confused by my obvious dislike of the use of my new, French last name, and I tried to ignore him.  
James approached the young girl with a pad and paper in his hand, and Kurt followed, til I grabbed his arm.  
He froze, and I spoke quietly, knowing I had his complete attention.  
"I don't know what happened to you, I don't know what turned you into this sheet of ice that stands before me, but dear god, you will not be rude to that darling little girl. Do you understand me?"  
He looked me in the eyes, calmly. Understanding.  
"Crystal clear."  
And he took my hand. Electricity took over my whole body, and I was certain I'd have to climb into that ambulance myself.  
He slowly let go as he walked towards the young girl, and I stood there. Frozen.  
What was THAT?  
I relaxed my hand, still buzzing from the energy and return to the problem at hand.  
I went over to Gabby, and took her hand, supporting her in her decision to tell the police about her parent's crime. Kurt looked at me reminiscently. And though we were new people, though it's been near 15 years, I can't help but look back at him.

Somewhere in that small café, Antoine Dubois is sitting down across from a new gentleman. An Abercrombie model.  
"So, Antoine. Though I wouldn't be surprised if you were, I can't help but hope that such a young charming man such as yourself is single."  
Antoine slipped off his ring, and put it into his pocket.

"Of course I am."

* * *

This will most definetly be made into a seperate story. While writing this, I had no idea how good of an idea it would turn out to be. I posted this exact part here: http:/ www. fan fiction . net /s/6648184/1/ The_Police_and_The_Private

Please read and review! Constructive criticism is totally appreciated, and I just love you all anyway.


	3. Underneath Your Clothes

Underneath Your Clothes

Making out with Blaine, wasn't perfect. We crashed into things, we broke picture frames, we got our feet tangled from clothes on the floor, and fell over each other constantly, but that wasn't important. Though it wasn't perfect, it was beautiful, and special, and I couldn't stop thinking of those lyrics in Teenage Dream…  
_  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

Today was no different – being roommates **and **boyfriends definitely had its perks. On Wednesdays, our classes finished at the exact same time, and you know, sometimes we'd try to study. But it always ends up more "studying" than studying.  
Suspicious quotation marks.

It's been near three weeks that we've started going out, and everything's been perfect. The whole first week, I was dying to kiss him, but Blaine being the gentleman he is, didn't want to rush anything. It was sweet, to an extent.

Today, we didn't even pretend to be busy. As soon as we both got to the door, I saw Blaine smile devilishly, with that little spark in his hazel eyes. God, I loved those eyes.

I fumbled with the keys to the door, dropped my books on my desk, and felt warm arms surround my torso.  
"Well hello there, Blaine."  
He chuckled, and gave a huge grin as I turned to face him. "Hello Kurt." He began to kiss down my neck; leaving lip print sized goose bumps on his trail. "Did you have a good science class, Kurt?" I smiled, trying to collect my concentration. "You seriously think I want to tell you about my day when you're kissing me like this?"  
"My apologies." I felt my warm shield that was Blaine's arms leave my sides, as he stepped back to talk to me. "Did you have a-…?"  
"Blaine!"

I approached him, annoyed. "What? What'd I-?" I gently pushed him towards the bed till he sat on the corner, and leaned to give him a sweet, tender kiss on the lips.  
"No talking?" He laughed nervously.  
I moved towards his ear, and whispered; "Well that depends, would you rather I do this?" I nibbled at his ear lobe, (a little nervous myself, I'd never been this forward) "or," I stood up. "Would you rather talk about the periodic table?"  
Blaine looked down and smiled, and my heart sped up. Was this bad of me? _Should_ we be talking this slower? He looked up, his pupils overtaking his irises, and he slowly grabbed my tie to kiss me again.  
Victory.

We moved backwards, trying not to fall _off _the bed, and kissed, and kissed, and kissed.  
I had no idea time could move so slowly, and so quickly, all at the same time.

We were both lying down on the bed, jackets and ties shed to the floor, with our shirts on, facing each other.  
Blaine bit my bottom lip, and I could barely stand these fabric shields between us anymore. Being bold had paid off for me when we walked in, but I didn't want to be disrespectful.

"Um, Blaine?"

He kissed my nose, and moved back to allow me to think properly. I wasn't sure if I was happy about this or not. "Yes, darling?"  
There goes that concentration.

I blushed, and looked down "I was wondering…" I put my hands on his chest, hinting at what I wanted. Seeing Blaine with a shirt on was attractive enough, I could only imagine what was underneath.  
He followed my eyes, and flinched a little.

Feeling his flinch, I immediately backed off. "Am I going too fast? I'm so sorry Blaine!"  
He put his hand on my cheek. "No, you aren't going too fast at all! It's just…" Blaine flopped onto the bed in frustration.

"You won't believe me."

I moved towards him, nestling into the crook of his neck.  
"What is it?"

"I'm…"  
His voice was shaking.  
"I'm… kind of… self conscious."

I sat up, shocked.  
"Of what? Being **too** attractive?"

He laughed. "Well I'm glad you see me like that, but I'm just saying I don't always… feel attractive. At all." He sat up, looking me in the eyes, and I took his hands. We faced each other, cross legged on the bed, in pure silence.

"Do you really believe, that the only reason I want to be with you is your body?"  
Blaine blushed and looked down, lacking a response.

I lifted his chin up so he could meet my eyes. "You are beautiful, and when I say that, I mean everything."

He looked me in the eyes, but all I saw was nervousness, and a little sorrow. He moved away, heading towards the mirror.  
"I don't know… I just don't see it."

And then the perfect song came into my head.  
I sang quietly and crisply, and headed over to join him where he stood.

_You're a song  
Written by the hands of god  
Don't get me wrong cause  
This might sound to you a bit odd_

I wrapped my arms around his waist, feeling so at home, as he continued to look at himself in the mirror.

_But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts go hiding_

I looked up at him, asking if he'd like to return to the bed. Wordlessly, he replied.  
_  
And right under your clothes  
Is where I find them_

We sat down exactly as we had 5 minutes prior, and gulping down my own inhibitions, I rose to my knees, and slowly unbuttoned my top to reveal my porcelain skin. After moving the shirt over to edge of the bed, he just stared at me, and I could feel the admiration in his eyes. I could feel the warmth. And he followed his own advice. **Courage.**

_Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey_

Blaine had removed his top, and I tried not to stare. He was **gorgeous**. Simply gorgeous, and it hurt my heart to hear that he didn't think the same. I walked over on my knees to get closer to him, and as slow as molasses, kissed his lips tenderly. It was a moment I wish could last forever, and I could only hope he wished the same.

_Because of you  
I forgot the smart ways to lie  
Because of you  
I'm running out of reasons to cry  
When the friends are gone  
When the party's over  
We will still belong to each other_

At this point we were lying down again, romantic and shy, exploring skin we'd never seen before, kissing every inch. I chuckled into the kiss.  
"What?"

I reached into my pocket to retrieve my handy dandy pink marker. I brought it with me everywhere, mostly for my notebook, other times to vandalize property.  
I thought it was about time to vandalize some of my own property.

I pulled out my marker, and Blaine backed up instinctively. "Whoa... Hey... What are ya doin' there?"  
I gave him a knowing look. "Stay still." and took off the cap.

Moving over to his side of the bed, I glided my hand over Blaine's chest, his abs, his arms, trying to make him comfortable with me seeing him like this. Once I saw he was comfortable, I took out the marker, and traced a simple cartoon heart over his own, very real, heart.

All of a sudden, it's like Blaine understood. He understood I would love him if he was 500 pounds, or 30. That I loved **him**.  
He sat up, almost knocking me over, (At least it wasn't a picture frame or a glass of water this time.) And kissed me passionately, hands tangled in my now-messy hair, and he was...  
Crying.

I broke the kiss after feeling the salty liquid on my own cheek. "Baby! What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
I hugged him in worry and rubbed his back.  
We broke apart and he put his arms around my neck, with utter bliss gracing his features. Angelic.

"I just... You make me feel so loved."

I hugged him again, softly singing into his ear.

_I love you more than all that's on the planet  
Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing  
You know it's true  
Oh baby it's so funny  
You almost don't believe it  
_  
Blaine kissed my shoulder, traveling to my collarbone and arriving at my lips, tears drying on his face as if they'd never been there.

Feeling much closer, emotionally, we cuddled under the soft puffy blankets, letting our skin touch, and just…  
Feeling.

Soon enough, Blaine fell asleep in my arms, as I hummed that familiar tune.

_There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey._


End file.
